halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Fleet Command
UNSC Fleet Command, colloquially known as FLEETCOM, is the primary operations group of the United Nations Space Command Navy, responsible for ship deployment, mission structures, and space operations.Halo Encyclopedia It is subordinate to the UNSC Naval Command. All naval vessels report through FLEETCOM and the commanding admirals of the UNSC. History FLEETCOM designates orders to UNSC fleets during interstellar warfare operations. As such, it has participated in virtually every space-based battle to date. In 2517, FLEETCOM Headquarters on Reach ordered Lieutenant Jacob Keyes to pilot the Han for Dr. Catherine Halsey to evaluate the SPARTAN-II candidates.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 14 During the Fall of Reach, FLEETCOM HQ commanded over 150 vessels of the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet as well as the twenty Orbital Defense Platforms when the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice invaded the colony. Nonetheless, Reach was glassed, with FLEETCOM HQ being one of the first headquarters to fall. Branches *Special Operations Command (SPEC-OPCOM)Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 232. **Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) *Office of Naval Intelligence **Beta-5 Division **Department of Colonial Security Organization FLEETCOM Sectors A sector is a region of space as identified by the United Nations Space Command. Sectors usually contain several star systems, some of which contain UEG colony worlds. Other sectors contain no planets at all. The UNSC Navy designates sectors as "FLEETCOM Sector (number)" to denote the division of command the sector's inhabitants fall under. Other sectors are simply designated "Sector (letter)-(three numbers)." There are two known FLEETCOM Sectors: *Sector One - This sector of UNSC-controlled space includes the colonies and planets of the Epsilon Eridani, Tantalus, and Lambda Serpentis system. UNSC naval forces there were commanded by Admiral Roland Freemont during the Fall of Reach in Summer 2552. Sector One's forces were ordered to defend Reach at all costs.Halo: The Fall of Reach - page 289. *Sector Three - This sector of UNSC-controlled space includes the Sigma Octanus system. Commanded by Admiral Hieronymus Michael Stanforth in 2552, this sector was the site of the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, one of the UNSC's few major victories against the Covenant. Assets Armament Starships FLEETCOM controls a variety of different types of ships and vessels, each designed and utilized in battle-specific roles in interstellar warfare. Below is a comprehensive listing of some of the types of vessels that are incorporated in a standard UNSC fleet: *Frigate - These relatively small and lightly armed ships typically escort larger vessels. *Destroyer - Similarly to frigtes, UNSC destroyers also provide escort for larger ships, though they are more capable of direct combat. *Carrier - A small amount of these massive ships that deploy fighter ships and groundside troops can be seen in a standard UNSC fleet. *SuperCarrier - The super carriers are the biggest of any UNSC ships at 4 kilmeters long.They have a huge armanant and cargo for deployment. There is said to be one in every systems fleet though the only known one is the UNSC Trafalgar, which was destroyed at the Fall of Reach. *Cruiser - A handful of these gigantic, heavily armed, and heavily armored capital warships that emphasize armor and weaponry over fighter/troop deployment can be seen in a standard UNSC fleet. ** - These cruisers are the primary vessels in many UNSC task forces and fleets. They are heavily armed and heavily armored. ** - These cruisers were largely obsolete by the outbreak of the Human-Covenant War, and many were scrapped. *Prowler - Prowlers serve as electronic warfare and intelligence gathering vessels, as well as mine layers. One Prowler is assigned to each UNSC fleet and battlegroup. Subordinates Personnel *Secretary Tchakova (mother of Dimah Tchakova) *Roland Freemont *Ysionris Jeromi *Carl "Buster" Patterson *Hieronymus Michael Stanforth *Preston Cole *Konrad Volkov *Margaret Parangosky *Harold Stanforth *Dale Kilkin *Terrence Hood *Harper *H.T. Ward *Alexander Reaves *Danforth Whitcomb *Kopano N'Singile *Jean Mawikizi *Gerov *Ned Rich *Unnamed Admiral Facilities *Reach **Fleet Command Headquarters Unknown The second known headquarters of FLEETCOM is in Sydney, Australia, on Earth. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Navy